nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Gun
Overview The Ray Gun is in the Call of Duty: World at War ''Nazi Zombies levels Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, as well as the three new ''Call of Duty: Black Ops maps Kino der Toten, "Five", and Ascension. The Ray Gun is one of the most powerful weapons in the game (the others being the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Thunder Gun, Winter's Howl), but is not available outside of minimal appearances. It is unknown why the game producers put this in the game, but it is most likely for fun. The Ray Gun's appearance is of a generic '50s Science-Fiction film ray gun. The Ray Gun is a favorable weapon due to its one-hit kill strength (up to round 20-25 depending on game). It is sometimes disliked because its splash damage. Although it is less effective at long ranges (as the 'ray' moves slowly compared to conventional guns), it is pinpoint accurate, meaning that you should aim your shots carefully. The Ray Gun can hold 20 shots inside its magazine, which is, strangely, stuck into the barrel. Since most players tend to fire one shot at a time while using the Ray Gun, reloading won't be too frequent. 'Obtaining the Ray Gun' The Ray Gun is found in the Mystery Box (also known as the Random Weapon Box). Ray Guns are given out by chance from the Mystery Box. Using the box costs 950 points. It is most often given out to players who use the Box frequently or to players who use the Box rarely. Due to it being a pistol, many people believe this weapon to be semi-automatic. However, holding down the fire button shows that it is in fact fully automatic, meaning it can be very efficient at killing zombies and Japanese alike. The Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops can only be obtained in the Mystery Box. As in World at War, Ray Guns are given out by chance. It is still a fully automatic weapon. ''' Appearance The Ray Gun is crimson in color, and some parts of it are cyan and white. It has some meters on it, and it contains something that appears to be some sort of Red Dot Sight system. Although one exception to this is that it's not a Red Dot, it's a red crosshair with the crosshairs meeting in the middle. At the back of the gun, it appears to have a cog-shaped object with three rectangular-shaped bars atop it. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Ray Gun appears exactly the same, though it is more shiny. It uses the same sighting system. '''Pack-a-Punched The Pack-a-Punched version of the Ray Gun is called "Porter's X2 Ray Gun" and is chrome with engravings, the "ray" is also turned red instead of the usual green. It gains a larger magazine of 40 rounds and deals 2000 damage instead of 1000. It also has the strange liquid (believed to be Element 115) at the front of the top of the gun that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 has. When Pack-a-Punched in Call of Duty: Black Ops it is still the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun" and retains 40 shots and the same amount of damage. The laser sight will also change color upon upgrading. Tips *The Ray Gun has "splash damage", and thus hurts you if you hit a surface or enemy near you. *If in Last Stand during a zombie round its good use to defend your team who may reviving you. *The Ray gun can and WILL push you back if you fire it while standing still, but most players don't notice it. *It is best - when fighting zombies - to stand with your back to a wall with the Ray Gun equipped so you are able to stop yourself from being flanked and are able to earn large numbers of points. *The Ray Gun is very good to make crawlers if you run out of grenades. Trivia *When you receive the Ray Gun from the Mystery Box while playing on Verruckt, your character will say something like, "This is the weirdest gun I've ever seen!" or, "Does this come with a manual?", and occasionally will shout, "I got the spaceman gun!" or, "Is this a toy?". *The Ray Gun can be used in Last Stand. *The Ray Gun is not available for the Wii. EDIT: False - It is available on Kino Der Toten *On the PC version of the game, if the player changes the amount of gravity using the command console, you can jump and shoot the Ray Gun at the ground, and it will push you up into the air. *On Nacht der Untoten, the auto-aim feature is difficult to use with this weapon. *This weapon is one of five sidearms available for use in Nazi Zombies (the other 4 being the .357 Magnum, Colt M1911, CZ75 and the Python. *The Ray Gun was created by Dr. Maxis and H. Porter. *On the single player mission 'Little Resistance' the Ray Gun can destroy a Japanese tank in 2-4 hits. *The Ray Gun is the first Wonder Weapon that can be used in Last Stand in Zombie mode. Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops